AlaskanKings Cache of Ideas
by AlaskanKing
Summary: Hopping on the Bandwagon and starting my own.


I own nothing. JKR rules the Harry Potter World

Decided to start my own. A collection of ideas for anyone that wants to continue them.

This is a question that has bothered me for a while. Why did Voldemort fear Dumbledore? This takes place right after Harry hears the prophecy.

Albus Dumbledore stared sadly at the closing door and looked at his trashed office. A grief stricken Harry Potter had just left after learning that he was the one mentioned in a Prophecy to defeat the Dark Lord. On top of that, Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, had died after Voldemort had tricked Harry to coming to the Ministry of Magic. Sirius had been the closest thing to a real family for Harry and represented one of the very few links to his parents and it would take a while for Harry to process his grief over losing his Godfather.

Albus thought back on Sirius. He had really failed the boy and in return had failed Harry too. Not once, but twice now. He had watched Sirius grow from a young innocent eleven year old boy to a grown man. During the years he had seen firsthand that Sirius had despised what his family, the Blacks, had stood for. So much so, that he had runaway to James Potter's home when he was sixteen. Sure he could be reckless, a smart ass, and a tad cruel to others, but no more than James had been. And Albus had never thought for moment that James Potter was anything but for the Light.

However, at the first hint of a betrayal, Albus hadn't given it a second thought that Sirius was guilty of betraying the Potters to Voldemort. Sirius was a Black and of course they were all guilty. Never mind that Sirius and James were closer than brothers. Ignoring that Sirius was Harry's Godfather and so incapable of breaking his Godparent oath to always protect Harry. He was a Black and therefore guilty. It was only after talking to him in Flitwick's office in Harry's third year, that Albus learned of his mistake and how Sirius had paid Eleven years of his life paying for it. It was why he had suggested Hermione Granger to use her time-turner to save him. Albus had tried to get Sirius a new trial, but Fudge wasn't hearing it. Albus was convinced that Lucius Malfoy was behind that. Lucius figured that with Sirius gone, Draco would eventually become the Head of the Black Family. What Lucius didn't know and Albus had found out a couple years ago, was that Harry would become the next Head of the Black Family. Sirius had named Harry his Heir when he became his Godfather, even though he never formally took the Headship, he could name his heir. And the will was made before he was arrested, which would negate the ministry from trying to negate it. That, and the fact that Dorea Potter nee Black was Harry's Grandmother would make Harry the Head of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. People might argue that he was the Chief Warlock and could have forced one, but what most people didn't realize was the Chief Warlock was mostly ceremonial and had very little power in the Wizengamot. He didn't even have a vote unless it was to break a tie. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, was sympathetic but was unwilling to force a trial without Pettigrew in custody.

The second time was the past year. Albus knew Peter Pettigrew had given all the Death Eaters a detailed description of Sirius's Animagus. So to keep Sirius safe, Albus ordered him to stay at Grimmauld Place. Therefore making him feel like a prisoner in his own house. A house that were filled with bitter memories of growing up in. Sirius must have relished at the idea of getting out of that house, even it was to rescue Harry. It made him reckless against Bellatrix and it cost him his life.

Dumbledore then thought of Bella and the Lestranges. They shouldn't even be alive to be causing this havoc. After the Longbottoms had been tortured, Moody and a team had tracked down Bella and her cohorts. Moody had wanted to execute them on the spot, He had been very fond of Frank and Alice, and was about to start when Dumbledore had stopped him. With Voldemort gone, Albus was tired of all the killing and wanted Law and Order to return. He told Moody they would have a trial and spend the rest of the lives in Azkaban. Thinking back now, he should have realized that when Voldemort returned he would want his most loyal followers back. It wasn't like the Dememtors would have stopped him.

When had he, Albus Dumbledore the Hero who defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindewald, become so passive about fighting? He had fought a long hard war against Gellert's forces until they eventually faced each other in that epic duel, where Albus captured him and locked him in his own prison. In that War, Albus learned the First Rule of War. "Soldiers Kill". Rule #2, "There is no getting around Rule #1."

Now that he thought about it, it was because Voldemort started out so small. The Magical Community wasn't at War in the beginning. Voldemort was just a criminal and therefore fell under the jurisdiction of the Aurors. Aurors are not soldiers, they are Policemen and the police don't kill unless it is necessary. They are trained to arrest criminals and bring them to trial. Albus himself tired of the killing from the previous War wanted desperately to believe that criminals strayed to the Dark Side can be redeemed and brought back to the Light. By the time, the Wizarding World knew that Voldemort was a full blown Dark Lord bent on Domination, it was too late. Even in this latest skirmish Albus hadn't pushed the offensive. He had "captured" the Death Eaters instead of eliminating them and had only defended against Voldemort.

"No More" Albus declared out loud and coming to a decision, startling the portraits on the wall.

With Voldemort back and about to launch an all out war at the Magical Community, Albus knew that Harry was the one to vanquish Voldemort, but maybe he could make it easier for him. After all, a little Holy Magic and a wraith is very easy to defeat.

it was time for the "Red Mage of Death" to come out of retirement. To save the innocent, He was going to eliminate the enemy.

AN. Had this idea that Dumbledore wasn't always so passive and giving continuos second chances to bad guys. I can't imagine Voldemort being afraid of an Old Man that only defends. However, Tom Riddle lived through World War II and the War with Grindewald. A Battle hardened Dumbledore would be a totally different story.


End file.
